Dream Traveller
by samus96
Summary: SLASH!There are more than werewolves, vampires, and shape-shifters out there. the wolf pack is about to get first hand experience. JacobxOC
1. Prologue

**- Prologue-**

Why does love have be to be so hard? Why can't your knight in shining armor walk through the door, look deep into your eyes and just walk up to you and say 'I love you', plant a big wet kiss on your lips and be done with it, The End. But no, life doesn't work like that. No life works in ways that in no shape or form resembles the fairytale stories we read and believed in when we were young, like when you meet this total dickhead that's supposed to be your like soul mate but neither of you have anything in common: like your favorite band is A.F.I., his is LMFAO. Or like when you're an awesome person and he's a complete dickhead, wait did I already mention that… oh well he is, or that he's straight and you're gay. Yeah that one can be a deal breaker. But you want to know the best part, he thought all this was my fault, yeah like I wanted o be tied together forever with a giant douche. And another thing is beside his _smoking _hot body I find nothing else attractive about him… nope, nothing at all.


	2. Nightmares

I jumped up in my bed for the second time tonight. I was covered in sweat and had, for the thousandth time in my life the feeling of being watched. God this dream won't go away will it? I've been having this recurring dream for about a month now and it still never fails to wake me up and scare the shit out of me.

In my dream I'm walking in what looks like the forest that's near my house. Then without warning six or so giant wolves jump out of the brush nearby, the wolves are moving so quickly that it almost seems like they're chasing something, but what. I follow the wolves easily matching them stride for stride. It takes a while but we finally reach the forest's edge, and that's when I see him. The man my ancestors, or the people I've been calling my ancestors, have been telling me about for years, Nathan Gray. The man or should I saw vampire who single handedly killed three of my ancestors. He's standing by the edge looking at something or someone with the most insane smirk I'd ever seen. It's then that he turns slightly towards the wolves that I can see exactly what he's looking at. It's my house, and I'm outside. It takes a little while every time for me to realize that I'm his next target, that he has found me and now is planning on taking my life, but of course every time I come to that realization my vision fades and I awake once more. But not tonight, tonight my dream lasted for just a second longer, and to my surprise what I saw next horrified me even more than the last. Nathan and I were both lying in coffins right next to each other. It's been so frustrating and I can't decide which is worse, knowing what is going to happen before it does or knowing what is going to happen before it does and not being able to do a damn thing to stop it.

Never the less I had to tell Old Quil what I had seen it might be beneficial to the wolves. Or maybe I shouldn't I mean for the last month Quil has done nothing to help me. The last time I had even seen or heard from him was over a week ago, before I could barely get an hour alone to myself, weather it was him coming to my house for training or a phone call asking me questions until my phone died. Now he won't return my calls or answer his door when I knock. I'm starting to think that I'm truly alone now. Before I thought of Quil as a father figure, my father wasn't much of a dad even when he was here and mother, I felt never really liked me. I mean I know she loves me; she just doesn't really care. Quil was my last little bit of almost family that I had, and now he's left me. I would seem that I can't ever keep people who matter to me with me.

My mind flashed back to the worst time in my life, when Old Quil first came into my life and saved me from myself. I most certainly would have gone crazy if it wasn't for him. I stopped the images just as quickly as they had arrived.

Never the less I picked up my cell from my bedside table and dialed the all too familiar phone number. As I expected my call was sent straight to voicemail.

"Hey Quil, it's me." Even I could hear the pitiful tone of my voice "I just wanted to tell you I had the same dream as always." I waited for a few seconds to see if he would pick up. "Okay well call me when you get the chance." I hung up the phone and put it back on the table.

'You aren't helpless' I told myself 'Get up and do something.' With a huff I got out of my bed and dressed in my running clothes. Putting my iPod in and grabbing my phone and stuffing it into my pocket I rushed out of my house without a goodbye to or from my mom. I had to release all this frustration that had built up over the last few days.

I ran as fast as I could into the woods surrounding my house. I ran without direction; jumping, leaping, and dodging through the forest at breakneck speeds. Blurs of green flashed past as I made my way towards an undecided location.

But something about today seemed different, now I don't want to be all over dramatic and talk about this day being the beginning of my new life, it just seemed, I don't know… I guess better would be the word to describe it. It seemed as if instead of moping around by myself all day I was going to do something incredible. Maybe it was me just getting out of the groove I've been in for the past month.

Well somewhere in my musing it would seem that my run had turned into a jog and that my route had suddenly been directed towards first beach. It seemed like a great, and rare, sunny day in Las Push so I decided, why not. I mean what harm comes from lying on a beach all day getting some rays.

….

I'd been soaking in the sun for countless hours just enjoying what a beautiful day it was. And I didn't plan on moving for a while and when I say that I meant until much later than the sun was trying to stay up. That was until I had a vision, now a vision while I was still awake was alarming but my vision made my heart pound furiously in my chest: twenty or so giant wolves were running through the forest at such high speeds that they had to either be chasing something or late for one of Sam's crazy pack meeting at first beach… first beach the exact spot I was.

I froze.

I was so fucked and I knew it. Wolves were running around La Push so it was impossible for me to run to the safety of my home. And if they were coming here then they would certainly find me and that is something Quil expressly forbids. I was to help the wolves from afar but never interact with them. Just like the outsider I am… 'No No, stop feeling sorry for yourself and think.'

Well I had two options; one, flee from first beach and try to run home or two, stay here and pray that they wouldn't come here.

I like option two. And if anything I could run to water, none of the wolves would be stupid enough to come in after me, especially since the wolves had an extreme disadvantage. So I waited. I waited for hours. Eventually I got tired of just waiting so while I was trapped on the beach I decided to have some fun. Since the beach crowd was diminishing I didn't have much in the sense of entertainment but I did see some kids my age around a fire pit, why I had no idea since it was only about three in the afternoon, but regardless I decided to go make some temporary friends.

I walked slowly over but before I even got half way there I noticed most of the girls in the group had already noticed me and were staring at me intently.

Why not have a little fun with this. While I walked I stripped my tee shirt off and gave them all the best smile I could manage, and as expected two of the girls got up from their seats and half ran over to me.

"Hi" the first girl squealed excitedly.

She was pretty; she had long straight brown hair with a full set of white pearly teeth framed by full lips formed in a perfect smile. I gotta say if I were into women I would definitely go after her.

"So are you new here, cause I haven't seen you at all?" she asked still eye fucking the shit out of me.

Now I don't want to sound conceited but I had a good body. I had had abs, pecks, arms everything a guy would want, the only thing I wish I had was a bit of hair on my body. It's not that I hated it; it's just that I looked like a bottom bitch. Don't get me wrong I'm more of the docile bottom guy in the relationship. I just didn't have that possessive streak in me, but would it kill anybody if I had maybe a little hair on my chest.

The two girls were still looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Sorry. Y-y-yeah I'm new. Just m-moved here." I lied lowering my eyes trying to act like the shy newcomer. I used it a million times when I needed to blend in when the wolves were around town and I didn't want them seeing me. And of course just like every time I worked to perfection. Both girls smiled wildly each taking an arm and leading me over to their group of friends.

"Hey guys this is…" the blonde began but obviously couldn't finish due to the fact that I had never given it.

"Hi" I gave a half wave "My n-name's Desmond." I had to retain the shy personality at least until I 'let my guard down.'

"Well, Desmond." The blonde said my name in a very aggressive tone. "Let me introduce you to our group." She sent a very seductive smirk my way "This is Tyler, Mike, Angela, her boyfriend Ben, that's Jessica," she pointed at the brunette on my other side. "And my name's Lauren. And those are…" I didn't bother listening to all the rest of the names see said pointing to each person as she did do

"And that's Bella." The brunette pointed out a girl who was walking over towards them. I didn't miss the roll of the eyes from Lauren or the smiles from all the guys in the group. Clearly she was a favorite, well maybe amongst the guys the same unfortunately could be say about most of the girls.

"Bella!" the brunette yelled and ran off and grabbed the smaller brunette and yanked the other over towards us, with a few stumbles and close falls the two girls finally made it over to us. "Bella this is Desmond, Desmond this is Bella." Jessica said gesturing to each person in turn.

"Pleasure." I said in a subdued tone

"Same" she responded turning a slight shade of pink as she took in my shirtless appearance.

"Does my being half naked bother you?" I asked in a smartass tone, just trying to make her laugh

"Probably, she's most likely never even made it to second base with her boyfriend." Lauren whispered so no one except me could hear.

Ignoring Lauren I had my attention on Bella. It surprised me when she laughed then just stopped and looked away.

Everyone seemed to ignore Bella as the day went on. The only ones who paid her the least bit of attention were the pretty girl with glasses, her boyfriend, and a kid with spiky blonde hair. I couldn't remember their names but they seemed nice enough. I unfortunately had the spotlight shone on me almost the whole time. Everyone asking every single question that they could manage to think of. Finally Mike and Tyler decided it was time to get Jessica and Lauren wet by abruptly and tossing them into the ocean, with them quickly following.

I finally got the chance to finally sit down. This group of kids was defiantly the most exhausting out of all those I'd blended with. I didn't even know if the wolves had even come to first beach they were that crazy. But I finally took in my surroundings and I still didn't see any freakishly huge boys so I was good.

While the others were in the ocean I took the opportunity to talk to Bella who was seated on one of the logs around the fire pit. I took the seat across from her and waited for her to say something. Luckily I hadn't been holding my breath cause she didn't say a damned thing to me we just sat there in silence. The silence wasn't awkward but at the same time it wasn't comfortable, it was kind of like the breath before the plunge. Waiting for the other person to say something yet neither of us spoke afraid of breaking the silence.

Well someone had to break the silence, might as well be me.

I took a deep breath end stood up and plopping on the log next to her. That's when I noticed it, I had a better sense of smell than humans but not as good as the wolves or vampires but I smelled this. It was faint maybe from the night before but I most certainly smelled a vamp on her but that's not what surprised me. That coupled with the fact that I could clearly smell the wolves. And when I say wolves I mean wolves, as in plural.

"Is something the matter?" Bella asked knocking me from my musing.

"No, nothing at all…" my sentence fell short as I spotted Seth Clearwater walking up towards us. Quickly I acted like my phone vibrated and pretended to look at it. "Um I gotta go." I got up from the log and started walking carefully and casually walked towards the woods. "Tell the others it was nice to meet them." I yelled over my shoulder

"Desmond!" I heard one of the girls yell after me but it was too late for me to turn back now.

**Well this is another of my twilight stories and for the life of me I can't see what is so fascinating about these gay love stories. I mean as a gay guy I like them but my friends really like them. And why is it that all my gay friends like these but all my straight girl friends LOVE these kinds of stories. Well I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Well guys I hope you like this and please read and review XD oh and if anyone can name the quote from the twilight book in this chapter I'll give a sneak peek to the next chapter XP**


	3. Running

Once I hit the forest line I started to run as fast as my feet could carry me. It was a little after the sunset so the woods were black, well at least for normal people, for me they just changed colors. The trees once green were now a pale violet.

I still hadn't seen hair nor hide of the wolves but I had only just started running but hey what a way to start right? I looked over towards my left when I heard a wolf howl, it sounded too close for comfort so I speed up hoping to avoid an incident tonight. I glanced over toward the sound of water. I saw the cliff where the guys cliff dive for fun up ahead. It gave me an idea, run along the coast line. The wolves never run along it since they don't like the water and they're obviously not cliff diving now so it was fool proof.

But wouldn't you know it I see the wolves in a clearing right next to where I'm running. I stop. I couldn't let them hear me or it would be game over, so as I basically crawl my ass past them I hear growling, thinking it's me they're growling at ,when I look up all I see is what looks like Paul and Leah going at it. I know it's not the whole pack, based on size alone, but I can easily make out Sam, Embry, Jared, Seth, Quil and obviously Paul and Leah.

Ha, almost the whole original gang. All that's missing is Jacob. Huh wonder where he is? Probably just running late.

Well I'm almost completely past the clearing now so I start to running hoping they'll be too wrapped up in Leah and Paul's scuffle too notice me. But as always lady luck acts like I hit it and quit it and turns my luck around.

The wolves burst out of some brush behind me; I can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. Running with the wolves it reminded me dangerously of my except I was on their heels not vice versa. I run my full speed towards the cliff, if I can just make it to the water I'll be home free and hopefully they don't get my scent and follow me to my house. Oh shit, I probably can't even go home tonight just so they won't find where I live. Luckily my scent disappears quickly, another perk of being what I am.

I'm almost there. I'm gonna make it I thought happily. God yes finally I've caught a break. I let a smile break out as I near the water. I got near enough to the edge of the cliff to jump, so I jumped hoping to make it out enough where the wolves wouldn't come out after me.

I was just about to clear the cliff when a wolf I didn't recognize snapped his jaws around my leg. I screamed as the pain erupted from my leg up to my entire body.

I had to act quickly. The unknown wolf started dragging me back from the edge of the cliff back into the forest. I heard the other wolves coming up fast and as soon as that happens I'll either be ripped to shreds or be taken back to La Push and they would certainly call Old Quil and Billy and I would be found out. So I did the only thing I could think of, I drew my energy to my right hand and thought of my favorite weapon, the Cherokee tomahawk.

BAM!

There the ax was, resting in my right hand. Without another thought I threw the tomahawk right in the dog's face. It gave a yelp of pain giving me the opportunity to yank my leg out of its mouth. I saw my now ruined shorts were soaked with blood as was my entire leg.

The ax had already disappeared but the gash right on the wolf's muzzle hadn't. I saw that the other wolves were only a few yards away from me. The wolf hadn't been able to drag me too far, so I quickly shot up from the ground and ran or well limped fast over to the edge of the cliff. So once again without a look back I threw myself over the edge and plummeted down towards the water.

As I a passing thought I wondered if my wound would heal quick enough and if not would it hurt once I hit the salt water.

The next moment I broke the surface of the water and my questions were answered. One, no it didn't heal quickly enough. And two yes it hurt like a motherfucking bitch.

When I resurfaced I let a yell of pain. God damn my leg was on fire. But luckily I looked up and saw that none of the wolves made an effort to come and chase me into the water. But of course my luck ran out there because just as I began to relax I remembered that while I am stronger and faster than an average human I was no match for a drove of hungry sharks. You see I remember two things about sharks; one they like to feed at sunrise and sunset and the sun had just set not too long ago. And two that sharks could smell a drop of blood from a mile away. And my leg was leaking a million drops of blood a freakin' second. I had to get out of the water and fast.

I started swimming towards the beach that I could see just about a hundred yards away, and with a bum leg I would have to use my arms to do most of it. My leg was throbbing and if I looked back I could see that I was leaving a trail of blood in the water. And god did I hate the water right now, the waves were crashing against me like a ton of bricks, the temperature was freezing even though the sun just went down.

About halfway to the beach I heard something that made my heart stop. I heard a huge splash behind me. I looked and I saw a person's head resurface and started swimming in my direction. Shit. It had to be one of the wolves seeing that I was so slow swimming maybe he thought that I was weak enough to take down in the water.

To hell with that, I would not die by drowning; it was one of my worst fears. I swam as fast as I could towards the beach. I swam till my arms and legs were killing me.

Though for all my efforts I could still hear my assailant gaining on me. So I swam even faster, going so far as to use my injured leg to try and out swim him.

By the time I was almost to the beach I couldn't feel my arms, legs or most of my body for that matter. When my arms would come up from the water as I stroked I noticed that my fingers were turning an alarming shade of blue. But even more distressing is that the closer I got to the shore the closer my pursuer got to me. I had to make my move and I had to make it now or I'd be caught. So I gathered what was left of my energy and visualized my bow n' arrow turning around I shot an arrow right where I thought my attacker would be but instead my arrow flew through the air and into the surrounding cliff.

SHIT!

I couldn't see my purser. So he either had to be under water trying to sneak up on me or that he was under water drowning, neither option sat well with me. Turning back I heard a loud gasp, without even looking where it came from I submerged myself under water and started swimming to shore. I was only about twenty feet from shore when I submerged myself so I was able to make it to shore without coming up for air, another plus of being what I am.

I climbed out of the water quickly and started running for the Cullen border. Lucky for me it wasn't far from where I was and my leg had almost healed completely. I ran through the woods at a little slower than my usual pace but for just about having your leg ripped off by a giant dog less than five minutes ago I say I'm doing a pretty good job. I couldn't hear my pursuer giving chase so I was pretty sure I was safe, and I was. I pasted into Cullen territory without bother, now let's just hope my luck holds and they aren't out hunting, but I was able to past through their territory without any incident but I didn't stop. I ran and ran all the way into the middle of Forks. I stopped finally and flew into the front yard of my best friend Theresa. I was so exhausted that I just laid out in her front yard for an immeasurable amount of time.

Finally I heard the front door open and I heard my 'mom's' voice.

"Desmond Michael Larson!" she yelled from the front door followed quickly of rushed footsteps "Oh God, Desmond are you ok? Theresa get out here." My mamma was practically yelling in my ear at this point

"Desmond open your eyes." She pleaded

Open your eyes? When did I close them, I wondered. Slowly I opened my eyes and my vision, a little blurry, came back to me. Theresa's mom was leaning over me giving me a face full of cleavage.

"Hey mom, going to work?" I asked which she answered by slapping me upside the head and then adding a confused what.

"You're dressed like a hooker, so I asked if…" I didn't finish because I got another slap.

"Ow! You know if the neighbors see you hitting me so much they are gonna call child protective services on your ass." I said slowly allowing a lazy grin to spread across my face.

"Shut up." She said pat my hair. "I see you got a little chewed up." She said going down to look at my leg

"Eh, it's nothing. Just had a run in with those pesky woodland creatures." I replied still grinning like a fool.

Finally I heard Theresa open the door. I was about to remark on the fact that it took her so long to get here but I was beaten to the punch

"Theresa will you hurry up your poor friend is out here bleeding to death on our front lawn." I smiled even bigger at her comment.

"Oh my God are you ok?" I said sliding down to my level

"I'm fine I was just a little scared seeing him out here." Mom said putting her hand over her heart

"Not you." Theresa chuckled as did her mother. That was how I wanted me and my mom to be, just like them. I turned back to Theresa as her attention came back to me from her mom.

"No I'm not fine." Both of their attentions were on me instantly. After I tense moment I decided to end their agony "I'm hungry" I said putting on my 'sexy smile' as Theresa calls it.

Mom sighed finally standing up "Well can you walk?" I nodded "Well both of you get inside then and Theresa will fix up something" she finished looking at Theresa "Maybe get him some leftovers from dinner." With that she began walking to her car

"Where is mom going?" I asked while Theresa helped me up.

"Out with this guy she met at work." She responded.

"She met in at the hospital?"

"Well duh, kinda where she works dipshit." Theresa replied

"Shut up, my head is just a little slow today." We walked into the house closing the door behind us.

"Only just today?" Theresa said in a very mocking tone.

"Shut up" I quirked back. Theresa followed me into the living room where I sat down less than gracefully on her big recliner; Theresa would never let me sit there if I wasn't all banged up. Sometimes I fake injuries just so she let me sit here, it was just so damn comfy. "Now don't you have to be in the kitchen where you women belong making me dinner?" I asked after I saw her give me a glare after I sat in her chair

"Nope I'm just gonna let you starve now asshole." she smirked at me pretending like she was just gonna sit down on the couch

"Please make me some leftovers." I pleaded knowing it was the only way to get what I wanted.

"Fine" she said seemingly pleased with herself.

As an afterthought "And can you get me the phone, mine is probably ruined thanks to my swim."

"Tell me what happened while I heat up the food." She came back holding the phone out to me.

"Ok hold on." I dialed my home number and unsurprising it rang then went to voicemail "Hey mom it's me I'm gonna spend the night and Theresa's house, bye." I hung up the phone and handed her back the phone and started my story of the day.

Now back when I first inherited my powers I had quite a temper, much like the wolves, now I wouldn't phase but my eyes would glow an unnatural green and one time Theresa pissed me off and both her mom and her saw that my normally dark brown eyes were bright green. Ever since then they were the only two besides Old Quil that knew what I was though I had never told him they knew.

After I finished Theresa had gotten my food and given it to me for me to devour, and you bet your sweet ass I did just that. Four pieces of fried chicken and a mountain of cheesy potatoes all made from scratch. That was another thing me and the wolves had in common; besides developing drool worthy bodies, warmer body temperatures, and healing fast, we also had enormous appetites.

Theresa turned on a movie I didn't recognize. As I ate we said nothing except the occasional sentence here that there. After I was done eating I put the plate on the end table and quickly went off to dream land.

**Well that's my second chapter any comments, questions, concerns, or complaints? I think this is going to be a really good story and I'm gonna be keeping up with it. If anyone want to check out my other story, ****You're so warm**** it is a PaulxOC but I haven't finished it yet and I kinda want people to actually look at it and see if I should continue with it.**


	4. Welcome

I woke soaked in sweat…. AGAIN. I swear this nightmare is killing me. I looked down at myself and noticed that I had a thick wool blanket thrown around me. The living room was empty so I guessed Theresa and mom were in their respective rooms sleeping. I grabbed the blanket off me and headed towards the laundry room, I threw in the blanket along with my shirt from yesterday. I took off my ruined shorts and threw them in the trash next to the dryer. I went towards the guest bedroom but before I could get past Theresa's room she opened her door. In my shock I threw up my hands to cover myself up, not that I was naked I had boxers but I was still moderately shy about my body around people I actually knew.

"God Desmond you're such a girl." Theresa chuckled sleepily going to hug me.

It was a kind of ritual of ours, we would go to each other when we got up and snuggle together. Whether it was me going into her room or her coming out to the living room we would always cuddle. For the first like year of our friendship both of our moms thought we were dating, but EW how nasty would that be? She has a V where I'd rather see a P and I have a P where she'd rather see a V.

Theresa nudged my ribs cocking her head back towards the living room effectively knocking me out of my musing.

"Sure, just give me a sec I'm gonna get some clothes on." I replied pointing to the guest room.

"Yeah I was gonna say it was weird touching you being so naked." She made a gagging face.

"Yeah right bitch, you know an army of women would kill over this." I chuckled sweeping over my body.

"Yeah, well you can keep the winner of that battle royal. I'll be the one keeping all the losers company." She responded with a wink turning back to the living room.

I turned around to the guest room lost in my thoughts. Now that I really think about it, it wouldn't be so hard to think me and Theresa were a couple I mean if I was into women she would be the top contender. Her wavy honey blonde hair reached around the small of her back, her dark blue eyes always seemed to draw you in. and plus I know she used to have a crush on me in middle school, even going so far as to visit me in the 'hospital', I shuddered at the thought of that place.

Getting to the closet I opened it up to see some new clothes mamma bought me. I pulled on some rainbow pajama pants and a dark purple tee shirt saying 'marilize legajuana' and it had rainbow pot leaves all on it. God I love my mamma she used to be a huge 80's burnout and I loved it. Seeing this shirt I went over to the unused bed and lifted the mattress and there lies, still in its shrink wrapped paper, was my blunt. I ran out to the living room seeing Theresa sitting wrapped in a blanket on the couch. She must have heard me come out because she spoke

"You sweated all over my chair" she turned to face me "Was it the dream again?" she asked and I nodded.

"You should go talk to Old Quil today, plus with what happened yesterday I think you really should head over there now."

"Nah I got time to kill. Old Quil is the worst old person I've ever seen, he sleeps in." I whispered the last part like I was telling her a secret.

"Ok, well since you're not doing nothing…" she opened her blanket inviting me to come inside

"I have a better idea" I pulled out the blunt already unwrapped from the plastic.

Theresa laughed at that. "I remember that. We put it in one of those freezer bags and fucking like air compressed it."

"Yeah I remember. It still smells fresh so you wanna go out and smoke it?" I asked cocking my head towards the back porch.

"Yeah, hold on just let me go get some pants on." Theresa said hopping up from the couch and jogging into her room.

"I'll be outside." I yelled just before I heard her door close.

I walked out to the back porch and pulled up one of the lawn chairs and putting it next to the door. I didn't have to wait long before Theresa came out in a pair of rainbow pajama pants that matched mine.

"Look we're twins." I said pointing at our pants.

"I know I told mom to buy those for you." She said lying down on my lap and cuddling closer. I lit the blunt and puff puff passed it.

We stayed out there for what felt like forever just talking and smoking if felt nice to do this with her again, it hasn't been like this since before Theresa and her now ex got together. We've always liked to spend as much time together as possible whenever we could which sometimes were not very often. I never liked to leave but I had to today, I had to really talk to Old Quil about yesterday. No doubt Sam already has and he'll probably be super pissed.

I decided after the blunt that I would leave and I told Theresa so. After we put out the roach I looked at Theresa expectantly. I poked her stomach after she made no move to get up and she did, maybe just a little reluctantly. "So I'll see you soon?" she said like a question.

"I'll probably come back here after I talk to Quil and I go home and get some stuff. Would it be ok if I just stayed here the rest of the week?" I asked praying she said yes

"Hell yeah, Mom is going out of town for a convention in Seattle. I was actually going to ask but you beat me to the punch." Theresa exclaimed jumping up and down

"Okay sweet nipple tassels, well after I'm done I'll come back here. When is mom leaving?" we were walking through the house headed back to the front door.

"Tonight after dinner, I think I'm gonna make roast beef sandwiches since it's her favorite." Theresa said in a far off voice obviously thinking hard about dinner.

"Awesome I'll make sure I get here fast." I said walking out the door I yelled out a quick good-bye over my shoulder and started sprinting in the direction of La Push.

Again I lost myself as I ran though the forest, my mind going to what would soon happen with Quil. I don't know if it was the weed or just my new attitude but I wasn't planning on apologizing like I had done in the past whenever I ran into the wolves. I mean how is it my fault, am I supposed to live my life in a house and never get out…hell no I was gonna live my life and not the way anyone else wanted. Starting with this meeting I would never be a possession of Old Quil, I will continue helping the wolves but it would be on my terms. I must have been running faster than I thought because I saw the opening to the clearing where the Quils' home was. I slowed to a walk as I walked out of the woods.

I immediately smelled the wolves but that was expected, knowing them they would have been here bitching all night. I walked to the front door and knocked twice and got no answer. Huh, I would have thought Old Quil would have been practically waiting by the door. After knocking again I decided to just walk in, now one thing you have to know about this house is that if you walk in the front door you walk right into the living room and I did just that.

Now what I didn't expect was to walk into a meeting of wolves and elders, as soon as I walked in Old Quil's eyes bugged out and he started yelling at me to get out which I gladly did. I quickly closed the door but it didn't stay closed as the wolves started running towards me, I would've started sprinting but a voice rang out before I could.

"Desmond stop!" it was Old Quil who made it out the door more quickly than I thought was possible. I stopped about halfway to the woods, the wolves, still in their human form, started to surround me cutting off any possible escape route.

"He's the one."

"It's him"

"The vamp"

All of them were yelling at once, a few of the younger wolves looked about ready to phase but it didn't pay them any mind they would pose little to no threat even if they did phase.

"Quil, you know him." I heard Sam whisper. I turned to face Sam who was flanked by most of the older wolves.

Quil heaved a sigh before nodding. He jerked his head back to the house "Go inside all of you, I have much to explain." he said in a grim tone looking at the younger wolves.

All of the younger members of the pack looked hesitant but after a glare from Quil and Sam they all walked towards the house, none turned their backs on me as they did so. Not until all the wolves except Sam, Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil Jr. and Jared went inside did anyone speak again.

"Old Quil, who is he?" Sam pressed gesturing to me.

"His name is Desmond, and he is the Dream Traveler." The wolves seemed as a loss as to what he explained so I took over.

"Look I know it's hard for you guys to except this but all I can say is I'm on your side and that's all you need to know." I said my tone not leaving room for argument for the pack.

"No" Quil's voice just barely above a whisper. "I'm tired of lying to you boys." He gave them all a quick glance but his stare lingered on me.

"He is the Dream Traveler, it is a story I have yet to tell and before this only two people on this reservation know about this legend. In the beginnings of the pack there was Taha Aki and the Third wife, and she was the first Dream Traveler. Now whenever the wolves start their transformations another occurs, but a wolf is not born but its companion." Old Quil looked sadly at me.

"You see I kept you from them for a reason Desmond. Whenever a Dream Traveler is born they are bonded to the Alpha as their mate and…"

"…and Sam has his mate." I finished without meaning to do so. "What does this mean?" I asked averting my gaze to the ground.

Old Quil didn't answer for a moment and when I snuck a look at him he was shifting his glance to Sam. "Sam…" he waited until said werewolf came out of shock and looked back at him.

"I know I ask too much…but I need you to look at him and tell me what you feel." Sam's eyes were still locked with Quil's but at that he seemed to be weighing his options. It took him a few minutes and he seemed to want nothing more than to not look at me but he reluctantly did so.

Sam's eyes when they landed on me turn wide and a smile broke out on his face. 'No, it can't happen. He already imprinted he can't have two it's impossible.' I was screaming in my head so loud I thought the wolves might start hearing me. Sam turned back to Quil

"I don't feel anything." He all but yelled with glee. 'YESSSSSSSSSSSS' I mean nothing against Sam, he's cool and everything it's just it would be too damn weird to have me and sweet little Emily competing for Sam's attention.

"Impossible" Old Quil started out loud but the more he stammered the more quite he became eventually going down to where I could barely here him.

"It's always been the alpha, never has it been any other." Quil pause seemingly trying to figure something out in his head rather than out loud now almost how you would picture someone figuring out a hard math problem. After a few minutes Quil also closed his eyes and became almost statue like. If it hadn't been for Quil's ragged breathes and his heartbeat I could have taken him for a vampire but I knew better. After what seemed like hours Quil opened his eyes.

"Wolves" they all turned to look at him. "I need you to look at him and test yourselves." He spoke with as much authority as Sam does.

I noticed immediately that Leah, Seth, and Embry did actually as they were told but all the others besides them and Sam started intently at the ground obviously avoiding any type of eye contact with me.

"I don't feel anything." Three mouths said at the exact same time

The others still had their heads down and honestly I didn't think anything short of an alpha command would make them look at me. Thinking fast I ran towards them and in the blink of an eye in front of Paul the closest to me, I lifted his chin forcibly and looked into his eyes. He seemed angry at first but quickly got over it, smiling he shook his head no. I went down the line like this and every time it was the same with little differences.

If it was possible Quil looked even more puzzled than before. All the wolves seemed to be in an excited conversation about not imprinting with me, ouch. I tried not to take it personally; most of these guys already had imprints. Still I didn't want to be here anymore and I told Quil this.

"We need to tell them the legend." He explained

"And we will on the twenty first. Once the solstice it here we will tell them the tale, we must keep the tradition alive." I said hoping I sounded normal

"Yes of course. At the end of this week when the solstice is here we will have a bonfire and tell the tale." I nodded my head

"Then since we have that planned I'm gonna go." Quil was already back in thought like before I interrupted him. I started walking to the forest when I heard a whisper

"Jacob"

I didn't pay any attention I just wanted to get back to Theresa's house.

**Another chapter done with: how did you like it? I didn't know if I should have had Jacob there or not but my friend convinced me not to so I will probably have him make an appearance next chapter but who knows I may not. Please review I like to know what u guys think whether its good or bad, just don't be mean lol**


End file.
